Lavender Field
by Fake.bananas
Summary: Provence, Perancis adalah tempat yang sangat cantik untuk berkunjung. Tempat yang indah juga untuk menikah dan memiliki keturunan. Here You Go! Dramione, One Shot!.


**Disclimer: I Do Not Own The Story. J.K. Rowling Does. I Only Own The Plot. Enjoy!**

 **LAVENDER FIELD**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Mont-Ventoux, Provence, Perancis, September 1999**

Hari ini aku berulang tahun genap yang ke-20. Aku duduk di pekarangan kecil depan rumahku yang sederhana ini. Mekarnya bunga Lavender di ladang miliku sendiri masih meninggalkan beberapa bunga yang masih tampak segar. Tak banyak yang kulakukan sebagai salah satu anggota golden trio setelah tahun lalu perang berakhir. Disinilah aku bergeser ke perancis menghindar sejenak dari hiruk pikuk dunia sihir. Tetapi aku masih menyimpan wand-ku di bawah bantal _yeah, just in case_.

" _Mademoiselle Granger! Joyeux Anniversaire_! Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu!" Kata wanita tua itu bersemangat.

" _Merci beaucoup madame dupont_! Ah! Tidak perlu repot-repot madame" kataku sambil tersenyum.

" _quel âge avez-vous mademoiselle granger?_ Tak usah sungkan. Kau tetangga favoritku disini"

" _Je suis 20 ans madame_. Terima kasih atas kue strawberry lavendernya madame. Kau memang tahu aku suka strawberry."

" _ce n'est rien mademoiselle"_

"Jangan lupa datang nanti malam ya jangan lupa ajak Lucy!"

" _Bien_! _à tout à l'heure!"_

••****••

Di London, tetanggaku tidak ada yang mengetahui bahkan saat aku pergi meninggalkan rumah dan tidak kembali sampai _summer holiday._ Sedangkan di Provence, _Mont-Ventoux_ yang penduduknya hanya beberapa gelintir mengingat ulang tahunku bahkan sejak aku tiba tahun lalu langsung setelah perang selesai. Maka dari itu, kami dekat dan saling membantu. Bagi mereka, ini sudah merupakan tradisi. Jarak rumahnya pun sangat jauh mengingat banyaknya ladang lavender dan bebatuan disekitar sini.

 _Oh well_ , sekarang waktunya menyiapkan semuanya untuk nanti malam, perayaan ulang tahunku yang ke-20. Aku memutuskan untuk mengundang beberapa orang tetangga sekitar sini yang aku kenal, Allegra Bourque teman baiku dan juga penjual bunga serta bibit-bibitnya. Selain itu aku mengundang orang tuaku juga yang sedang liburan di Italia. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak enak dengan teman-temanku di dunia sihir maka aku memutuskan untuk mengundang mereka beberapa hari setelah aku mengundang tetanggaku.

••****••

Malam telah tiba, 2 meja sudah siap, makanan sudah siap, _candles and lanterns? Check!._ Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu tamuku untuk datang. Tak berapa lama Madame Dupont dan Lucy Dupont anaknya yang masih muda kira-kira 12 tahun datang dan kupersilahkan duduk di kursi meja panjang. Setelah beberapa saat tibalah _Hogwarts Squad_ yang berapparating kesini. Ada Harry, _The Weasleys_ , Luna dan Neville. Setelah berpelukan melepas rindu dan berbagi sedikit cerita, mereka kupersilahkan untuk duduk di meja kedua tempat khusus kerabat penyihirku. Tak lama mom dan dad datang dan menyapa _Hogwarts Squad_ lalu duduk bersama mereka. Tak jauh dari itu, beberapa tetanggaku datang juga dan kami memulai acaranya. Ginny dan Luna membantuku menghidangkan makanan untuk para tamu. Mereka hanya tersenyum saat diajak bicara karena _well,_ mereka tidak paham Bahasa Perancis. Saat semua sudah larut dalam tawanya masing-masing tibalah undangan terakhir yang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dari tadi. Pasangan Jourdain dan Rachelle Roux si pemilik penginapan di ujung jalan.

" _Mademoiselle Granger! Joyeux Anniversaire_! Maafkan kami terlambat, karena harus mengurus beberapa kamar pesanan keluargamu Hermione dan ada satu keluarga lain berkunjung juga untuk melihat Lavender" kata Rachelle.

" _C'est pas grave_ Rachelle! Sekarang silahkan menikmati hidanganya, _Madame et Monsieur Roux._

Setelah perayaan ulang tahunku selesai, _Hogwats Squad_ dan Allegra membantuku untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa. Aku langsung memperkenalkan mereka terutama pada Ron yang sampai saat ini masih melajang. Tentu Harry sudah bersama Ginny dan Neville dengan Luna. Allegra adalah juga penyihir sama seperti kita, hanya saja ia berdomisili di Perancis dan merupakan alumni Beauxbatons. Allegra sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna rose-blonde dan mata berwarna hijau giok. Tingginya kurang lebih sama sepertiku. Pembawaanya juga hangat dan langsung cocok dengan teman-temanku. Bahasa inggrisnya pun sudah lancar seperti Fleur yang adiknya merupakan salah satu teman dari Allegra juga.

Untuk mendekatkan Ron dengan Allegra, maka Hogwarts Squad berencana untuk menginap beberapa hari sembari menikmati kota pilihanku selama ini. Mereka akhirnya memesan kamar di penginapan milik pasangan Roux bersama orang tuaku dan Allegra pulang kembali ke rumahnya. Sepertinya besok Ron yang modus, ingin diantar melihat-lihat daerah disekitar sini bersama Allegra.

••****••

"Hentikan Gin, aku tidak sedang mencari penerus keturunan" kataku pada Ginny yang khusus malam ini meminta ijin pada Harry untuk menemaniku disini.

"Ayolah Mione, Pria Prancis di Provence sungguh eksotis seperti Marque Gateau yang kau kata petani bunga itu tadi" kata Ginny manja.

"Iya Gin tapi dia adalah Muggle. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan muggle. Paling tidak yang status darahnya sama denganku kalau masih ingin punya anak yang bisa ku kirim ke Hogwarts pada saat umurnya 11 tahun" celotehku panjang lebar

"Hermione Granger. Kau memang perawan tua" kata Ginny lagi.

" _I AM NOT_ " salakku pada Ginny.

" _Then go find a man_ " tantangnya padaku.

" _This princess need no king_ " kataku dengan Gryffindor Pride pada Ginny.

"Sudahlah Hermione, mungkin memang nanti ada saatnya yasudah ayo tidur. Berapparating dari London ke Perancis sangat melelahkan" kata Ginny akhirnya menyerah.

"See you tomorrow little Weasly" kataku mengakhiri percakapan ini dan tertidur disebelahnya.

••****••

Pagi ini secerah hari biasanya. Aku dan Ginny memutuskan untuk ikut sarapan bersama yang lain di penginapan pasangan Roux. Ketika aku masuk bau roti baguette, butter dan selai Lavender langsung menusuk hidungku.

" _Mademoiselle Granger_! Tumben sekali kau kesini, apa kau ikut sarapan bersama keluargamu?" tanya Jourdain Roux padaku.

" _tres bien monsieur_ ! aku sudah lama tidak berbincang seperti ini bersama mereka memang karena kepindahanku setahun yang lalu"

"Baiklah _mademoiselle, bon apetit"_

" _Merci Jourdain_ "

Aku langsung pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka berkumpul. Agak jauh, mereka memilih untuk duduk di pekarangan belakang penginapan itu agar lebih dekat dengan ladang lavender milik pasangan Roux. Dalam perjalanan ada yang menyapaku dari belakang. Suara wanitanya manis dan lembut sekali, tak terdengar akrab namun bersahabat..

"Miss Granger?" sapa wanita itu.

Aku menoleh dan melihat wanita itu tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya yang hanya pernah kulihat di pengadilan tahun lalu setelah mengetahui dirinya dan anaknya tidak akan berakhir di Azkaban. Narcissa Malfoy berada disitu. Ditangga dan menuju ke café untuk sarapan.

"Mrs Malfoy? Senang bertemu denganmu." Sapaku dengan ramah membalas senyumanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Miss Granger? Apa kau sedang liburan disini? Sepertinya kau pergi untuk waktu yang lama karena sudah tak banyak kabar tentangmu di Daily Prophet." tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mrs. Malfoy. Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri? Setahun ini aku memang tinggal di daerah ini. Aku disini untuk menemani beberapa kerabat Hogwarts dan orang tuaku sendiri yang berlibur kesini kemarin merayakan ulang tahunku" kataku pada Lady Malfoy ini.

"Ah aku juga baik-baik saja Miss Granger. Please, Narcissa atau Cissy saja." Kata wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sendirian saja berlibur disini Narcissa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tiba-tiba ada suara berat lainya ikut berbicara. "Tidak Granger, Mother disini bersamaku. Kami ingin melihat indahnya dunia selagi bisa dan untuk merayakan satu tahun kematian Dark Lord. Bagaimana Kabarmu Granger?" Tanya Draco dengan tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Aku baik-baik saja Malfoy. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" dengan kaget yang berusaha kututupi. Baiklah dia kelihatan _so fine_ dengan setelan hitam aristokratnya terlihat dewasa dan tidak kekanakan. ' _Impressive_ ' batinku

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Terima kasih granger" kata Draco.

"Baiklah kalau gitu aku permisi dulu keluargaku di belakang menunggu." Kataku undur diri pada The Malfoys itu.

••****••

Siang itu aku kembali termenung di pekarangan rumahku. Yang lain sedang pergi untuk melihat-lihat provence dan aku memutuskan untuk istirahat di rumah. Apalagi sejak pertemuan yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi pagi. Senyumnya luar biasa tak pernah aku melihat yang seperti itu dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Parfumnya yang entah aroma apa bercampur dengan aroma lavender sekelilng sungguh tak terpikirkan. Entah berapa lama aku bersama lamunanku memikirkan pagi itu tiba-tiba di pagarku sudah berdiri orang yang kulamunkan dari tadi.

"Granger!" katanya berteriak lalu aku akhirnya tersadar dan membelalak

"Hei! Jangan berteriak di depan rumahku!" kataku tak mau kalah menghampirinya.

"Salahmu sendiri tak mendengarku dari tadi" jawabnya sambil menyeringai.

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat. Apa yang kau lakukan di depan rumahku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Hanya berkuda dan kebetulan lewat sini lalu aku melihatmu disitu." Jawabnya polos.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah aku akan masuk lagi" kataku cuek padanya.

"Hei kau tidak mau menemaniku berkuda granger?" ajaknya padaku.

"Tidak Malfoy aku lelah." Kataku lalu ia memutar matanya.

"Jangan bohong granger. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau lelah?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tadi malam aku merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke-20 Malfoy" jawabku cepat.

"Oh begitu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa kau besok mau berkuda bersama?" ajaknya kembali. Aku kira ia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun atau apalah.

"Setelah sarapan pagi temui aku di ladang lavender penginapan. _I'll be there_." Jawabku mengiyakan ajakanya.

" _Great! See you there granger_ " katanya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan kembali berkuda. Entah mengapa aku mau menerima ajakanya.

••****••

Sorenya saat aku mengambil beberapa tangkai Lavender di ladangku untuk kerabat-kerabatku dan aku melihat Ron yang berjalan dengan Allegra membuatku terngiang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tahun ke-enam kita di Hogwarts, ketika ia bersama gadis Brown. Jika ini masih tahun ke-enam aku mungkin tak akan sudi menatap Ron. Tapi sekarang? Rasanya biasa saja. Aku cenderung mendukung mereka bahkan. _People changes and so does feeling_. Ron dan Allegra menghampiriku.

"Hey Mione!" sapa Ron sambil menggandeng Allegra.

"Hey Ron! Allegra! Mau kembali ke penginapan?" tanyaku pada mereka berdua dan disambut anggukan dari keduanya.

"Baiklah aku akan menyusul bergegaslah dulu" kataku pada mereka berdua.

" _Bien her-my-knee,_ sampai nanti" kata Allegra dan mereka berdua melambaikan tangan.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumahku dan mengikat beberapa tangkai untuk Molly dan Arthur juga Mom dan Dadku sendiri. Tapi setelah aku mengikat beberapa tangkai masih ada sisa beberapa dahan cherry kering dan tentu saja Lavender itu sendiri. Lalu aku ingat pada Narcissa. Maka kurangkaikan satu pasang lagi untuk Lady Malfoy itu.

'dan sempurna' batinku sambil mengikatkan pita berwarna krem pada ketiga rangkaian bunga itu. Sekarang waktunya mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam di paris bersama teman-temanku.

Aku mengenakan gaun merah dengan tali spaghetti ditambah stiletto hitam yang dipernyaman hingga terasa seperti menggunakan flat biasa. Tak lupa scarf berwarna lilac, clutch warna merah dan rambut kuncir kuda tinggi. 'perfect' batinku. Lalu aku dengan keranjang bungaku melangkah keluar dan berjalan ke arah penginapan.

••****••

Dilobby, sudah kulihat berpasangan Harry dengan Ginny, Ron dengan Allegra dan Neville dengan Luna.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik Mione" kata Luna memujiku.

"Kau juga Luna tak berubah sedikitpun sejak terakhir kita bertemu" kataku pada Luna. "Sebentar Guys aku akan berikan beberapa bunga ini untuk beberapa orang" kataku pada semuanya.

Setelah memberikan ini pada orang tuaku dan Weasley senior, aku bergegas ke meja resepsionis dan menitipkan rangkaian bunga itu pada Rachelle untuk Mrs. Malfoy. Barulah aku pergi bersama teman-temanku berapparating ke Paris.

••****••

 _L'Instant d'Or,_ restoran yang menjadi tujuan kami kali ini. Disana setelah kami memesan meja untuk 7 orang kami sekarang berada di ruang ketiga restoran itu yang didekorasi dengan satin berbordir. Setelah kami semua memesan, barulah perbincangan hangat khas Gryffindor dimulai. Kami bernostalgia sambil mengingat-ingat banyak kejadian saat kami bersekolah. Juga Allegra dan ceritanya di Beauxbatons. Kami menyesap wine sampai makanan pembukanya datang. Sekarang kulihat Draco Malfoy yang tadi siang baru saja bertemu denganku pagi tadi jalan bersama wanita berambut hitam dan bergaun ungu sutra.

"Hei bukankah itu Malfoy?" tanya Harry pada semua orang disitu.

"Bukankah dia juga menginap ditempat kita?" tanya Neville.

"Kenapa kita selalu bertemu dengan dia?" tanya Ron.

"Sudahlah boys biarkan saja mungkin dia juga ingin makan." Kata Ginny membela.

"Siapa wanita itu ya?" tanyaku pada teman-temanku disambut dengan gelengan.

"Dia adalah Arabella Dubois guys. Salah satu teman sekolahku dulu." kata Allegra menjelaskan.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" tanya Luna.

"Orangnya berkelas tapi untung tidak sombong. Ia berbicara seperlunya saja." kata Allegra

"Ohh yasudah guys biarkan saja dia" kataku menyudahi pembicaraan tentang Malfoy Junior saat makanan utama kita datang.

••****••

Malam semakin larut dan perbincangan semakin seru entah apa yang lucu. Aku melihat arlojiku dan sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

"sebaiknya kita kembali sekarang, ini sudah larut." Saranku pada mereka.

"Baiklah kau juga harus mengurus rumahmu juga mione." Kata teman-temanku setuju.

Kami membayar billnya dan kembali menuju apparation point. Hingga,—

" _What a surprise seeing you all here_." Kata Draco memulai basa-basi setelah mereka jalan ke apparition point.

" _What a surprise seeing you here too Malfoy_ " kata Harry, Ron dan Neville.

"baiklah aku duluan" katanya sambil merangkul wanita yang disebut Arabella itu.

••****••

Keesokan paginya saat aku tengah menutup pagar rumahku untuk sarapan bersama di penginapan, munculah Draco Malfoy yang datangnya selalu seperti hantu. Dia kelihatan —Hmmmm— berkeringat. Sepertinya habis lari pagi.

"Pagi Granger." Sapa Malfoy sambil meminum air mineralnya.

"Pagi Malfoy, tak kusangka penyihir sepertimu ternyata lari pagi" kataku cuek.

"Darimana mendapat tubuh yang indah jika yang dilakukan sepertimu membaca setiap menit?" jawab Draco menyeringai.

"Oh please. Nanti jadi atau tidak?" tanyaku pada Draco.

"Tentu saja mademoiselle granger" jawabnya lagi.

Setelah sampai di penginapan aku langsung menuju kemana kawan-kawanku berada. Mereka mengajakku untuk jalan-jalan hari ini. Tapi aku bilang pada mereka bahwa aku ada janji berkuda dengan Malfoy yang langsung disambut plototan dari teman-temanku. tapi untungnya Ginny membelaku dan aku berjanji pada mereka bahwa aku akan mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan besok. Dan mungkin besok lusa aku bisa menjanjikan spa lavender kesukaanku di rumah salah satu tetanggaku. Aku lihat Allegra sudah cukup dekat dengan keluarga Ron _. Well I guess_ , memang sudah tinggal aku yang belum berpasangan. _Come on_! Single itu pilihan. Bukan begitu?

••****••

"Sudah siap Granger?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Tentu saja Malfoy aku akan mengambil Mathilda kudaku"

Saat kita berjalan menuju istal kuda umum entah kenapa angin terasa sepoi-sepoi. Memang istal kuda terletak agak jauh dari penginapan. Untuk menghilangkan waktu yang canggung ini, aku memecahkan keheningan.

" _So_ Malfoy, siapa yang tadi malam itu? apakah wanita barumu lagi?"

"Oh tidak Granger. Itu adalah salah satu rekan bisnisku sekarang. Kami bergerak di bidang aromateraphy untuk yang kali ini."

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal aromatheraphy?"

"Sejak kemarin lusa."

"Oh begitu. Apa kau akan menjual produkmu itu di dunia sihir?"

"Tentu saja Granger. Tujuanku berjualan aromatheraphy adalah untuk memperkenalkan pengharum baru bagi penyihir-penyihir."

"Seperti itu rupanya."

"Kau ada acara nanti malam granger?"

"Belum sampai saat ini. Kenapa Malfoy?"

"Makan Malamlah denganku."

"Dimana kau akan mengajaku?"

"Di Restoran muggle dekat penginapan granger. Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Baiklah akan kujemput jam 5"

"Tidak usah repot-repot Malfoy, aku yang akan ke penginapan."

"Baiklah. Bantu aku mengeluarkan kuda Granger"

••****••

Aku melihatnya berkuda didepanku. Rambut pirangnya sesekali tertiup angina pagi. Diam tanpa ada acara saling tukar mantra. Aku akui aku memang menyukainya dari pertama kali melihatnya di Hogwarts sampai aku tahu tak ada kemungkinan sedikit pun untuk bersamanya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Tapi mungkin perasaanku belum sepenuhnya padam. Bahkan dihari-hariku mencari horcrux bersama Harry dan Ron aku tetap mendoakanya, berharap bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Sampai pada hari dimana kami bertiga dibawa ke manornya. Disanalah aku akhirnya melihat surai pirang itu lagi walau tak sama. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Oh ya sebelum itu juga, di tahun ke-lima saat Aku, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville dan Luna mengunjungi kementrian untuk menyelamatkan Sirius Black —Yang ternyata adalah jebakan— aku melihat salah satu bola kristal ukuranya lebih besar dari bola kristal yang dicari oleh Voldemort. Disana aku melihat aku sendiri dan dirinya sedang berkuda seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi? Sebenarnya aku menerima ajakanya bukan karena kebetulan saja. Tetapi ya mungkin memang aku masih menyukainya. Walaupun hanya aku yang tahu.

"Hey Granger! Sampai kapan kau masih melamun seperti ini? Bahkan ketika kita sudah turun dari kuda? Astaga kau ini memang berang-berang" katanya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"ferret busuk. Artinya aku sedang berpikir" jawabku sambil jalan mengekorinya dan duduk ditepi ladang lavender.

"Oh ya Granger aku lupa. Ini buatmu, selamat ulang tahun yang ke-20. Semoga kau menyukai hadiahnya" kata pria itu sambil menyodorkan kotak berwarna biru muda dengan pita putih. 'Tiffany and Co.' tulisanya langsung saja ku buka.

"Astaga Malfoy ini indah sekali! Kau berlebihan. Terima Kasih banyak ya." Kataku pada Draco yang tersenyum disebelahku.

"Sini kupakaikan. Aku tahu kau suka yang ini kan" kata draco lagi.

Aku langsung berputar dan mengangkat rambutku agar kalung itu bisa dikenakanya di leherku. Aku memang sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi toko itu di Paris tapi harganya yang cukup mahal membuatku hanya melihatnya dari luar etalase. "Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu tentang aku menyukai kalung ini Malfoy" tanyaku padanya setelah selesai mengaitkan kalungnya.

"entahlah Granger. Ketika pertama kali melihat kalung ini aku langsung berpikir tentangmu." Katanya sambil memandang jauh ke arah barisan-barisan lavender.

"Oh begitu." Jawabku sambil memandang kalung berbentuk matahari dengan permata merah sapphire ditengahnya. Sungguh cantik. Tak kusangka pria di sebelah ini membelikanku kalung yang memang lama sudah aku taksir.

••****••

 **-Flashback-**

Aku sedang liburan ke perancis bersama ibuku. Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk membawa ibuku berjalan-jalan disekitar hotel saja. Disana ibuku tertarik dengan salah satu toko perhiasan muggle. Disana aku dan ibuku masuk lalu melihat-lihat.

"Draco dear" panggil ibuku. Mungkin ia tertarik salah satunya.

" _Yes Mother_?" tanyaku pada mother.

"Apa kau tidak mau membeli satu untuk orang yang selama ini kau suka?" tanya ibuku tanpa basa-basi.

"Huh? Memangnya aku dengan siapa?" tanyaku pada mother karena seingatku aku sudah tidak pernah membawa wanita baru untuk ditunjukan pada mother.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Draco. Mother tau kau menyukai Miss Granger. Dimana setiap malam kau tidak bisa tidur tanpa mengigaukan namanya?" tanya mother to the point.

Aku terdiam dan berpikir. "Jadi Mother sudah tahu? Memangnya tidak apa-apa? Kau tau kan Mother, dia adalah— beda seperti kita" kataku memelankan 3 kata terakhir.

"Berbahagialah son, Lucius dan aku sudah merenggut masa mudamu dengan siksaan seperti dulu. Mother tidak merasa harus merampas masa depanmu juga dengan prejudice yang sebenarnya sudah tidak jaman lagi." Kata mother padaku.

Aku mengangguk lalu memanggil salah satu penjaga toko disitu dan menanyakan kira-kira kalung seperti apa yang biasanya disukai wanita yang suka membaca buku.

" _Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya penjaga toko tersebut dengan sopan.

" _Bonsoir Monsieur_. Ah aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Untuk seorang gadis" Kataku padanya.

"A! seorang gadis. Seperti apakah dirinya?" tanya penjaga toko itu. Sepertinya ia memang sudah berpengalaman dalam mencarikan sesuatu untuk 'seorang gadis'.

"Dia pemberani, cerdas, suka membaca buku." Kataku padanya.

"Apa anda punya fotonya?" tanyanya padaku.

"Sebentar." Kataku mengeluarkan salah satu dari dompetku. Jangan tanya darimana aku dapat foto muggle itu. Aku mencurinya dari dompet Hermione di tahun terakhir kami saat dompetnya terjatuh di Hogsmeade. "Ini orangnya Monsieur" kataku lagi sambil menunjukan foto Hermione.

"Ah! _Mademoiselle_ yang ini ternyata." Katanya tersenyum padaku. Seakan paham tatapanku yang mengisyaratkan 'darimana kau tahu dia', penjaga toko ini bercerita " _Mademoiselle_ ini sudah beberapa kali melewati toko kami. Ia terlihat tertarik pada sebuah kalung keluaran baru kami. Yang ini _monsieur_ " terang penjaga toko tersebut padaku sambil menunjukan kalung berbentuk matahari dan berbatu merah di hadapanku. 'Gryffindor' batinku.

"Apa kau serius _monsieur_?" tanyaku pada penjaga toko itu meyakinkan.

"Aku Tak pernah salah lihat monsieur" kata penjaga toko itu tersenyum pada kami.

"Bagaimana Mother apa ini bagus untuk Hermione?" tanyaku pada ibuku.

"Extraordinary Dear! Batu merah seperti itu akan sangat cocok pada Miss Granger" kata ibuku terlihat senang dengan pilihanku.

"Baiklah aku ambil satu." Kataku pada penjaga toko itu tadi.

"Sebelah sini Monsieur" katanya menunjukan ke arah kasir pada kami. Aku pun membayar dengan uang muggle lalu kembali pulang ke manor bersama ibuku. Tapi aku lupa akan satu hal. Kapan aku akan memberikan kalung special ini pada Hermione. Lalu aku mengowl potter dan bertanya. Dimana Hermione kira-kira tinggal sekarang. Dan jawaban potter sangatlah menyenangkan. Mother juga pasti akan suka. Memang akhir-akhir ini hubunganku dengan teman-teman Hermione membaik walaupun tidak dekat sejak perang dan sejak aku dan ibuku dibebaskan dari tuntutan Azkaban oleh Potter. Tak jarang aku bercerita banyak pada Potter tentang kehidupan pribadiku termasuk perasaanku selama ini pada Hermione

 _ **Hermione akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun. Perayaanya minggu depan kau bisa berangkat bersama kami. Hermione ada di Provence, Perancis. Kau bisa pergi bersama ibumu. Dia akan menyukai tempat Hermione karena disana sedang musim mekarnya Lavender. Kita bisa pergi bersama kesana. Kutunggu balasanmu.**_

 _ **HP**_

Perancis? Tak salah lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Penjaga toko itu. Mungkin Hermione memang sering melewati toko itu. Aku langsung membalas surat Potter.

 _ **Baiklah aku akan ikut bersama kalian.**_

 _ **DM**_

Begitulah kira-kira kenapa aku sampai di sini. Di Provence, Perancis.

- **Flashback Off-**

••****••

"Hey Malfoy! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku dari tadi" aku berteriak pada Draco.

"Menikmati Provence. Apalagi" jawabnya cuek

"Kau memang menyebalkan" jawabku sambil menyilangkan tangan.

"Jadi kan makan malam bersamaku nanti malam?" tanyanya masih tetap cuek.

"Baiklah tapi jangan kebanyakan melamun." Kataku padanya.

"Baiklah _Mademoiselle Granger_ " katanya sambil mengulurkan tanganya padaku.

••****••

Siang itu kulewati dengan berjalan mengitari ladang lavender bersama Malfoy. Dia tidak lagi mengejekku seperti dulu. Tapi masih tetap menyebalkan. Dia juga lebih banyak menggodaku. Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh Malfoy muda ini? Sungguh tidak biasa. Dia bahkan memberiku hadiah kalung ini. Kalung yang sudah kusuka dari dulu meskipun masih terbilang baru ditokonya. Apalagi yang batunya warnanya seperti ini sungguh indah. Demi Merlin apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ferret ini?

Kami kembali berkuda dengan maksud pulang agar kami berdua bisa bersiap-siap untuk acara dinner nanti malam. saat aku sampai rumah, aku melihat ada box di depan rumahku. Saat aku bawa masuk, aku teliti dulu agar isinya bukan yang aneh-aneh seperti bom atau apalah. Tapi isinya adalah Gaun midi hitam berpotongan leher tinggi tanpa lengan terlihat mewah dibuat dari beludru yang sangat halus. Menandakan kain kualitas tinggi. Dibawahnya aku melihat ada surat pendek.

 _ **Pakailah ini Granger saat makan malam nanti.**_

 _ **DM**_

Baiklah batinku aku akan menggunakan ini. Ini adalah gaun yang indah. Sangat berkelas. Sangat Malfoy. Menggunakanya membuatku seperti Mrs. Malfoy Muda? Aku terkikik dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap.

••****••

2 jam setelahnya pun aku sudah siap dengan gaun pemberian draco, stiletto merah agar serasi dengan kalungku juga lipstick berwarna nude. Rambutku kuikat satu dibelakang dengan jepit berwarna gold. Dengan envelope clutch. 'sempurna' batinku. Tak lama kemudian bel rumahku sudah dibunyikan menandakan Draco Malfoy berada diluar. Setelah kubuka, ia sama-sama menggunakan setelan Jas mahal berbahan beludru. Matching sekali dengan gaunku.

" _Shall We Miss Granger?_ " ajaknya menyodorkan lenganya padaku.

" _Pleasure, Mr. Malfoy_ " gandengku dilenganya.

Kami menuju restoran yang tak jauh dari situ, masih di Provence. _Vaucluse_ salah satu restoran high-end di Provence. Masih menjadi bagian dari bisnis keluarga Madame Dupont. Ia langsung duduk dan kami memesan makanan dan wine. Sambil menunggu makanan datang akhirnya kami memilih untuk menyesap wine sambil berbincang sederhana.

"Kau Menyukainya gaunya Granger?" tanyanya dihadapanku tersenyum. Kali ini bukan senyum mengejek seperti biasanya.

"Tentu Malfoy ini sangat indah." Kataku memuji gaun pemberianya.

"Hermione" katanya sambil memegang tanganku dan memperhatikanku lekat-lekat.

Aku kaget dan membelalak. Apa? Dia menggengam tanganku dan memanggil nama depanku? "A—Apa Malfoy aku tidak salah dengar?" kataku dengan masih kaget.

"Shhh… Hermione kau tidak salah dengar please panggil Draco saja." Katanya menenangkanku.

"D—Draco" kataku menggumamkan namanya.

" _Yes that's right dear_ " katanya padaku. Aku masih diam terpaku di tempat duduk ku. "Hermione menikahlah denganku." Katanya jelas terucap dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

••****••

 **Epilog**

 **Mont-Ventoux, Provence, Perancis, Juli 2000**

Disinilah aku berdiri di depan cermin di rumahku di Provence. Yes, guys tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, aku akan menikah hari ini dengan pangeran cinta masa kecilku dulu yang sekarang sudah resmi kupanggil Draco sejak peristiwa tahun lalu. Aku duduk dipinggir kasurku dan merenungkan kejadian-kejadian yang berlalu begitu saja. Hari dimana akhirnya aku pingsan adalah hari dimana akhirnya teman-temanku mengaku padaku bahwa mereka ikut ambil andil dalam pertemuan kami yang tiba-tiba di penginapan pasangan Roux.

Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy dan tinggal dimanor yang sudah direnovasi menurut kesukaanku. Tentusaja Narcissa menyukai dekorasiku. Kami akan menikah ditengah ladang Lavender yang lagi mekar-mekarnya. Tentu banyak tamu terutama dari keluarga mempelai pria. Aku tak menyangka hari ini akan hadir juga. Entah apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya Merlin memang sudah merencanakan ini semua. Oh ya dan tidak salah lagi. Pada saat dikementrian aku melihat kami berada di tengah ladang lavender mengikat sumpah setia. Ya kalian tau ramalan merupakan nilai terendahku selama di Hogwarts. Tapi sekarang aku percaya bahwa ternyata yang kulihat bukan hanya ramalan melainkan sebuah takdir. Takdir kami mungkin berbeda seperti orang pada umumnya atau seperti Harry dan Ginny dan teman-temanku yang lain. Sekarang Ron sudah bertunangan dengan Allegra. Banyak juga ternyata yang terjadi selama satu tahun hubunganku dengan Malfoy muda. Lucius dibebaskan sehari untuk mendatangi acara pernikahan anaknya. Ia tampak bahagia dan meminta maaf padaku dan teman-temanku juga. Ia juga meminta maaf pada keluarganyakarena mengikut sertakan mereka dalam kekejian yang dilakukanya selama ini. Banyak professor kami yang hadir salah satunya Prof. McGonagall. Victor Krum juga hadir disana dan ternyata ia sudah berkeluarga.

Sekarang aku sudah berdiri dan siap untuk diantar ke altar oleh ayahku.

"Minny, apa kau oke?" tanya ayahku.

" _I'm okay dad. As long as you are here_ " kataku pada ayahku.

" _Great! That's my girl_ " katanya lalu menyerahkanku pada Draco yang sudah menungguku di altar.

Aku termenung dalam memori-memori lama yang membawa kami sampai pada hari ini. "I do" katanya.

Setelah pastor menanyakan hal yang sama padaku aku juga menjawab "I do".

Disana pastor pun berkata " _You may kiss your bride_ ". Draco langsung membuka penutup kepalaku dan menciumku didepan banyak pasang mata. Mereka langsung bertepuk tangan dan beberapa kulihat menangis. Setelah acara pemberkatan barulah kami melakukan resepsi di ladang lavender yang sama. Mereka semua memberiku selamat dan Draco berdiri disebelahku merangkulku dan bergumam padaku.

"Hermione, sejujurnya aku tak pernah bermimpi akan sampai pada hari ini dimana kita akhirnya melakukan sumpah setia"

"Rasanya seperti negri dongeng" kataku padanya.

"Potter memang penyelamat segala situasi" katanya sambil menyeringai padaku.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia memang sudah berubah? Atau memang ini kepribadian aslinya? Selama ini dia dibawah prejudice ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu. "Memang Draco" kataku memukul lenganya.

 **-FIN-**

 **Hai Gais! Sorry kalo ceritanya ini gak jelas banget, alur kecepeten, gak ada penjiwaan dan banyak Typo bertebaran. Comment and Review please?**

 **Best Regards, -FakeBanana**


End file.
